


Was It Worth It?

by RedHairedAce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean, Religious Conflict, Smut, i guess, time period 1800's to early 1900's, you'll see lmao idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedAce/pseuds/RedHairedAce
Summary: I know I haven’t posted in however long, a month probably. But, I really want to write for AOT. I am still going to write for OP, and I have some OP series/fics I need to get out, but I really wanna write for these characters. I love Mikasa and I thought it would be nice to post this idea I have had for a while now. This is based, although not entirely, on the movie Elisa & Marcela. This movie really means a lot to me and I don’t want to get into details but I couldn’t help but write a story similar to this plot but not quite. Let me know any feedback. The next chapters will be longer lol this was like a teaser, an appetizer jkdnkwedj Thank you.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & You, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Was It Worth It?

Her eyes was looking down at her feet as she walked. She would occasionally look up anytime she passed another classroom to avoid accidentally missing her own seeing that she was already late. Well, you assumed so since no other student should be walking around at this time. She was obviously new by the way her eyebrows were furrowed in clear frustration and seemed like she just wanted to be anywhere else but here. Also she was looking around at the signs located outside of the rooms with the class number on them. 

She was drenched. Completely soaking wet from the heavy rain. She was taking solace from the weather underneath the outer rim of the courtyard, the halls, it was the only place with a roof above. In the middle of the building was an open ceiling courtyard where the rain was pelting down onto the old iron benches. The fountain in the middle currently being overflowed by the ridiculous amount of rain filling up the stone bowl. 

But, no one seemed to care. No one cared enough to ask if she was okay as the girl began to aggressively shiver from the cold air that drifted past her making her current state far worse. She would most definitely catch a cold at this rate, but that is a given, at this point it was about preventing her from catching something far worse. The mistresses didn’t seem to pay her any mind and a pair of young students glanced at her briefly before erupting into giggles after walking further away from where she was. No one was doing anything.

So you began to run to her, as discreetly as one could, in order to reach her in time before she somehow managed to disappear into some classroom, although, no one would even let her step foot into their class by the trail of water she was leaving in her path.

“Hey! Are you lost?” you called out and it seemed to have caught her attention by the way her back suddenly went straight up. You were now only a few inches away from her. She turned her head towards you. Raven strands flying around towards your direction as her eyes met yours. 

Her impassive stare seemed to intimidate you if the hairs rising on the back of your neck was anything to go by. But then you remembered the way she jumped when you called out to her and it caused the corners of your mouth to curl upwards without meaning to. You were about to ask her something else before she beat you to it. She gave a short nod before opening her lips that you suddenly gave so much focus to.

“Second year,” she spoke back in a low voice letting a moment pass between the two of you as she just stared at you, “I just moved. I missed a couple of days,” she ended her explanation in the most amount of words she could spare. Not wanting to say much it seemed.

You nodded slowly and glanced downwards at her form before moving your gaze gradually back to her face.

“Well, we need to dry you off quickly, you’ll get sick and miss a few days more if we leave you like this,” you stated and began to turn your body to head towards the washroom. She didn’t hesitate or react in any way, not really. You both stood there for a few moments before she gave another curt nod and waited to see you lead the way. Her eyes being the only thing on your mind as you began to walk with her in tow, following you.

________________________________________________________

You leaned against the wall and clutched on her writing books that seemed to be drying up. She was careful enough that her books didn’t get completely ruined by the rain. Your eyes moved around everywhere in the room besides her as she began to dry her body with a spare towel that was situated on the rack besides the wash basin. A mirror was placed in the washroom where she was currently looking at while patting down her long hair. You moved your gaze towards the mirror and watched her. The silk strands of her hair, her pink lips, and the way she seemed to regain herself in this moment. The way her broad shoulders stood and how she lifted her chin as she stared into the mirror showed a different person from the previous one that was completely wet through her clothes. You remembered how a few students would walk past her and stare in awe. Some of them snapping out of their dazed look and turning their nose upwards as they walked past her. You were so caught up staring at that mirror that you didn’t notice that she was sharing your gaze as her dark grey eyes pierced back. You looked away fast, almost in a comedic manner. You tried to ignore how your face and neck was starting to heat up.

“Will they take into account the days that I missed?” she broke the silence with her question.

You knew the academy was strict, with a lot of things, she would most definitely get reprimanded if she walked into class. Even more so now that she was many minutes late, almost a full hour. Unless. . 

“Don’t worry! I’ll talk to them, your instructor I mean. My aunt is the headmistress here so. .” you trailed off and nodded with every word. She just looked at you. Her eyes seemed different than the previous times she looked at you. They softened. You definitely noticed.

“Thank you,” she spoke in a soft voice. Her tone caught you by surprise. 

You introduced yourself in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. You were afraid and embarrassed that she didn’t catch it, but she did.

“I’m Mikasa,” she responded. She looked into your eyes. 

You smiled. 

________________________________________________________

You saw her as she passed the halls bearing the same expression she always does. The same one you saw her have moments before you called out to her that very first day. You grinned as you jogged your way towards her, ignoring the way some of the mistresses would shake their head at you as you passed them, but you didn’t care. As soon as you stood behind her you grabbed her forearm. Her eyes widened, ready to tell off whoever it was before she saw your pretty face grinning at her. Her eyes relaxed and she gave you a small smile. 

“Hey! I’m sorry if I scared you,” you giggled. She shook her head and this prompted you to keep talking, “I was waiting for you,” you finished off.

She looked momentarily taken aback by your words before fixing her gaze straight ahead. She slowed her pace down so you could walk with her. She didn’t say anything about how you still were holding on to her. She didn’t mind.

“I was searching for you too,” she said. She glanced at you and never tried to wipe the small smile on her face, “I wanted to thank you,” she followed up.

Your grin grew as you strolled around the halls with her. Class didn’t start for a few more minutes. Even then you wouldn’t mind showing up late to class, but you didn’t want Mikasa to get into trouble with the mistresses. 

“I’m always by those stairs,” you pointed at the spiraling staircase connecting to the second floor, “I live here, with my aunt and the mistresses,” you said.

Mikasa listened to you and glanced at where you pointed at. She nodded, understanding as she remembered when you told her.

She tries to remember everything you tell her. Even if it is something insignificant to you, but nothing is insignificant about you.

“How’s it like? Living with them,” she questioned. 

You gave her a mischievous smile and looked around before whispering near her ear.

“Horrible. A complete hell if you ask me,” you admitted to her, “I feel immense pressure whenever I am around them, like I am being judged for everything I do…everything I say,” you murmured to Mikasa. 

Her small smile dropped. Not because of what you were saying, but because of how you were feeling. Is this how you really felt? 

She would never want for you to feel this way.

“But, it doesn’t matter. I’ll be gone in a few more months,” you sighed in relief. Mikasa didn’t really like the sound of that. But, she supposed it wasn’t up to her. She decided to just say nothing. 

While the two of you walked for the remaining time that you had, Mikasa just listened to you talk, giving her opinion here and there. For the most part she just wanted to see how your eyes lit up when you talked about a dream of yours. The way you gave her a big smile and held her arm as you enthusiastically described to her how living near a beach would be like. You talked about moving to a southern country. You heard that the beaches in South America were a wondrous sight. How you wanted to live in a small cottage near the beach. Raise your own livestock perhaps, live close to a town, but not too close. In the countryside where you can have your own privacy. Mikasa listened. The picture you were painting was nice.

Hoping it was a dream you would consider sharing with her

________________________________________________________

Meeting up before class started to become a common occurrence with Mikasa. You would talk about anything and everything. Mikasa had started to open up more with you as the months went by. She would offer her thoughts and opinions on any topic you both found yourselves entangled in. 

But, Mikasa never spoke to you about her dreams or about what she wanted in life. You noticed, but you would never pry into it. It must be private or something she isn’t ready to share yet. It would be a lie to say you weren’t curious about it though. You wanted to try to make it come true for her, no matter what it was. If it meant giving up on your own desires to make hers come true you would do it. Now you weren’t so sure if you truly wanted to live all by yourself on a little cottage near the shore. Maybe having someone else with you wouldn’t be so bad at all. Especially if that person was her.

Mikasa meant much more to you than the cottage and the ocean waves.

You would whisper her name in the morning light. Your eyes closed as you thought of her name as the sound came from your mouth. Your tongue pronouncing every letter and every syllable. Your eyelashes flutter and brush your skin. A small smile on your face as you thought of her.

As you just thought of Mikasa.

Never knowing that she thought of you just the same. 

________________________________________________________

Your laugh was loud. The sound being carried by the wind as you would throw your head back. Any laugh that Mikasa managed to get out from you was a great success. Her laugh would intertwine with yours as the two of you walked the dirt road. A familiar path to Mikasa, but an unknown one to you. But, you were happy to get to know more about her. More about Mikasa.

You declared outloud to Mikasa outside of the academy that you would walk her home. Despite the protests that she threw your way you did not relent. Mikasa gladly surrendered to your pestering, knowing the whole time that her attempts to resist you were futile. 

Whatever joke the two of you were laughing about was quickly forgotten when you heard the sound of waves crashing on the rocky shore. Your eyes widened and you started to look around. Mikasa just watched you with fondness in her eyes, so distracted by you that she almost missed what you said.

“I can’t believe you never told me!” you exclaimed in disbelief. Mikasa looked at you with confusion in her gaze.

“Told you what?” she questioned you as your incredulous looks grew, but she could tell you weren’t really upset because of that cute grin you were currently throwing at her.

“A beach! You live near a beach!” You squealed. Before Mikasa had time to say anything else you started to pull at your already intertwined hands. She let you lead the way as you made your way closer and closer to your destination. 

You pulled down a big leaf covering the sight you knew laid ahead and gasped when you saw it. It’s nothing special to be honest. Nothing like the tropical and humid beaches that were described in the novels you would read to Mikasa out loud as you laid your head in her lap in the privacy of your bedroom above the academy. But, it was magical.

Because you were here with her.

“Come! Let’s go!” you yelled as you let go of Mikasa’s hands. You took off your flowing skirt only to be left in your petticoat as you lifted it up in your hands and ran towards the water. 

Mikasa started to panic for three reasons: The first being that you took off your skirt and were just walking around in your petticoat. The second being that you stopped holding her hand. The third and last reason was. . 

“Wait!” Mikasa yelled and started to chase after you. She was shouting your name, but all you did is giggle back and tell her to hurry up, “you can’t even swim!” was the last thing she shouted before taking off her skirt as well. 

Mikasa picked up her petticoat and made a noise when the lukewarm water touched her skin. Fortunately, you decided to be in the shallow part of the water. You picked up some of the water in your hands and began to throw it towards Mikasa. She just shook her head at your antics. You smiled and abruptly stopped throwing the salty substance. Mikasa tilted her head in curiosity and stood there in silence. You put both of your hands on your knees and started to try to catch your breath. Mikasa just watched you, mentally rolling her eyes because you clearly ignored her warnings. 

“I told you to be careful,” Mikasa spoke. 

You stopped and looked up, your mouth breaking into that signature smile before you ran away.

“Try to catch me!” you yelled behind you.

Mikasa’s eyes widened at your sudden change and began to chase you in case you hurt yourself in an accident. She didn’t want you to fall into the water knowing you could seriously hurt yourself on one of the rocks underneath your feet. She will always try to chase you. Follow you wherever you go, if you allow it. Whatever dream you’ll try to pursue she’ll join you.

A future with you is her dream.


End file.
